dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Girl (3.5e Race)
Robot Girl While artificial beings often have the full properties of constructs, often an inventor will attempt to actually create life - or something very much like it - from nonliving matter. The Warforged from Eberron are one such example, which spawned the silliness as the Living Construct subtype. Such a creature shouldn't properly have the Construct type or its associated immunities, and indeed can be treated much like humans and the like from a game-mechanical perspective. The following is an example of what a "living construct" should look like: [[Summary::Chiu...]] Personality Usually, a Robot Girl is patterned after the humanoids they are based off of in personality as well as physical form; however, there are usually odd "glitches" due to an imperfect translation between meat and machine and the difficulty of tuning emotional response to humanoid norms. They are known for having either subdued or excessive emotional response, verbal tics, and literalistic responses to conversation, although these can be reduced or eliminated by more skilled mechanics. Sometimes they're used to house a preexisting humanoid soul, in which case they have (almost, if not completely) the same personality of the original person. Physical Description Robot Girls are humanoid beings modeled after one of the major humanoid races. They usually have telltale signs of their artificial nature, such as obvious articulation at the joints, antennae in the head region, and inflexible or metallic skin. The degree of this is usually dependent on how "natural" they are supposed to look, but they are always there. Relations Robot Girls are usually due to unique creation events, so they don't have many established relations with many races. Gnomes, however, are usually avoided due to their tendency to tinker haphazardly with machines. Alignment As the typical humanoid alignments where they come from. Lands Robot Girls are adapted to the same lands as the humanoids they are modeled after. Highly magnetically-active regions are also favored due to reduced dietary needs. Religion As the greater culture surrounding them. Robot Girl clerics are usually followers of gods of artifice, earth, or storms, as these things resonate with their origins. Language Robot Girls are part of a larger culture, and learn the languages commonly used in that culture. They also are innately familiar with networking protocols due to their electrical nature. Names As they usually are built and develop in the culture of a natural humanoid race, Robot Girls adopt the naming conventions of that race and occasionally serial numbers. Primarily-robot societies take on the naming conventions of the humanoid society that produced them. Racial Traits Racial Ability Adjustments::None * ( ) * : As a Medium creature, Robot Girls have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Robot Girl base land speed is 30 feet. * Ghost in the Shell: As a creature with the Construct subtype, the Robot Girl has a Con score and everything, lacking Construct traits, but is treated as a Construct by any effect that specifically works differently against them, such as a Mace of Smiting or Favored Enemy (Constructs). Likewise, they can choose to count as a Construct for the purpose of taking feats, prestige classes and the like. Also, they have souls, and are partially made of metal, gaining a +1 Natural Armour Bonus. * Built: The Robot Girl can be healed by Repair spells as well as Cure spells, and gains a +4 bonus against Poison and Disease. They need not sleep, but can do so if they want. They still breathe and need food. * Lightning-Powered: They gain Electricity Resistance 10 + Hit Dice. Any time any Electricity is resisted, they count as having eaten a full meal. It is delicious. * Laser Eyes (Su): Can be used once per two rounds, with a 30’ range. Requires a Ranged Touch Attack, and deals 1d4 Light damage per hit die. * Scanner (Sp): You may cast detect (magic/''poison/''evil/''good/''chaos/''law'') at will. * Automatic Languages: As parent race, Network Protocols. * Bonus Languages: As parent race. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics * As ageless, artificial beings, robot girls can start at any age, including zero, do not age, and have equal height and 20% more weight than the Medium-size Humanoid race they are patterned after. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race